The present application relates generally to the field of faucets. More specifically, the present application relates to systems and methods for manually overriding a solenoid operated valve of a faucet.
This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some kitchen and bath faucets include a “touchless” control system. These touchless control systems may use magnetic, capacitive, or optical sensors to detect an object, such as a user's hands, underneath the faucet and, in response, to open or close a solenoid operated valve. In the event of a power failure, if the solenoid valve defaults to a closed position, the faucet will be rendered inoperable until power is resumed. Some touchless control systems use battery power or a combination of battery and line power to avoid losing function in the event of a power failure. However, these systems have disadvantages such as the requisite periodic replacement of batteries and/or an increased cost associated with installing and maintaining a dual system.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology that may address the above described disadvantages.